Time To Die
by Yungthuggin
Summary: This is EXCLUSIVELY written by me, Time To Die fan fiction posted by Yungthugging89 on bungie's web site. Comments by readers and critics are welcome here but please do not flame for no reason. Thanks!
1. My List Of Things To Do Today

This is EXCLUSIVELY written by me, Time To Die fan fiction posted by Yungthugging89 on  
Comments by readers and critics are welcome here but please do not flame for no reason. Thanks!

**Chapter 1. My List Of Things To Do Today**

0400 Hours  
Halo Ring Gamma  
2599, Dawn Sept. 10th

Sweat dripped down his face as Private Davy Michaels crouched behind concrete slab. Plasma burns were already on the trees and buildings all behind him and they were not easing up. Michaels had never been in a combat situation before but he was no fool. Knowing full well that in the game of war Private's were little more than pawns on a chess board. His duty was to die defending his brothers in the UNSC from these hostile Aliens, another fanatic group not nearly as large as the Covenant. These were simply heretics but they amassed so quickly that the 112th Platoon was the only one within range to stop them. There was only 50 soldiers sent to stop 2,000. The odds were greatly against them but they did not let that get them down, they had marched proudly to the battlefield with the intention of wiping out their enemy and going home. Now these now Marines were falling left and right. Michaels counted twelve marines including himself still alive, a shotgun from a fallen ally was a few feet away so Michaels reached for it. Right when he did a large Brute stepped forward sniffing the air right above him, grabbing the gun he cocked it, the Brute grunted and looked down. _BOOM!_ The Brute fell as the shotgun went off in his face, Michaels needed to move fast, that surely gave away his position. He looked over and saw his best friend, Private Mikie McKormic crouched behind a fallen log. Michaels motioned a punch to his fist then pointed towards the advancing heretics, this was the signal for suppressive fire. McKormic nodded and picked up his assault rifle broke cover and started shooting. Michaels rolled towards the buildings and barely missed several bursts of plasma which followed. After quickly reloading he jumped out while firing his assault rifle.  
_"Fall Back!"_  
Michaels was shouting and shooting at the same time and he realized that his companions had not heard him.  
_"FALL BACK!"_  
Screaming this time they all fell back behind the two buildings. Plasma grenades started sticking to the buildings blowing chunks out of the walls. The marines cover would not last for long. Michaels realized they had no CO (Commanding Officer), he turned to his friends and pointed to the woods about a hundred yards away, they nodded and started heading that way. McKormic had stayed with Michaels. Michaels quickly took his own grenades and McKormics and began putting them into a pile. He picked up a battle rifle and took off running. McKormic close behind, when he was about half way to the woods he turned around and saw the Brutes and Elites appearing around the two buildings, he put his eye to his scope and fired. Perfect shot! The explosion knocked all the aliens to the ground so Michaels turned and sprinted to the woods before more of the heretics saw him.

Once they were safely a long ways into the forrest they stopped to check ammunition supplies and injuries. Out of the tweleve of them only four were uninjured. Michaels knew they wouldn't just listen to his command no questions asked so he decide to approach the matter from a different perspective.  
_"We have reinforcements comming in two days, but if we dont have more ammo we ain't gonna make it that long. I think two of use should stay and treat and gaurd the wounded and the other two should go back and gather what ammo we can."_  
The other marines agreed. After quickly deciding who would stay and who would go the other two took off towards the battlefield and McKormic and Michaels stayed, after they were sure no one would die the began to think up ways to help out the situation. Michaels was more thinking outloud.  
_"Okay well the first thing we need is a CO but we cant promote ourselves."_  
McKormic reached into his bag and pulled out his battlefield handbook, not necessarily look, it says here on Page 19 that '...if all that remains from any group is the Privates that they should then promote one of their own to Corporal. This is for EXTREME circumstances ONLY.'"/i  
Michaels nodded, he remembered reading that.  
_"Okay so who should be protmoted, well we'll talk with the others when they get back but in the mean time lets figure out what to do with these guys."_

By the time the other two returned it was well after dark, Michaels was losing his cool.  
_"What took you two so long?"_  
Private Collins and Private Garrison were notorious for getting themselves into trouble.  
_"Hey man chill," was Private Collins response, "we had trouble finding our way back then when we got there we had to use the last of our ammo on some grunts but no worries we found more."_  
He then proceeded to drop the weapons and ammo on the ground. McKormic had been talking to Garrison and they both walked over to Collins and Michaels. The four of them began talking about who should become their CO and they all agreed on McKormic.  
_"Alright I'll be CO but that doesn't mean I'm not open to advise and strategy. I'm as green as everyone else here."_  
They all lauged for a few minutes before they began making their plans.

**0300 Hours  
Halo Ring Gamma  
2599, PreDawn Sept. 11th**

The trap was set and the dice were rolled 4 against about 2,000 are really bad odds but they were confident that their plan would work. Michaels was using himself as bait to lure these heretics into the forrest were they other three were waiting with pits, logs, boulders, machine guns, shotguns, and battle rifles. Michaels saw a decent sized scout party and lured them in by firing a few shots with his rifle and running back into the woods. By the time they crossed the 200 or so yards Michaels was across the pit, they charged him thinking to take him hostage. Instead they all fell into the hole save a Grunt, who proceeded to turn and run. Michaels shot him in the back of the head. Then pulling the pin on his grenade dropped it into the pits, Grunts, Elites, and Brutes all screamed.  
_"Frag Out!"_

Within two hours the heretics had gotten wise to the fact they continued to come up missing when their scout parties went to the west side of the Gamma complex. In those two hours four marines had claimed the lives of 200 heretics, 25 every scout party. Now the heretics came and stood facing the woods. McKormic leaned over and whispered into Collins ear.  
_"I'd say at least 1,200 maybe 1,300. The rest must be headed for the complex to activate this ring."_  
McKormic nodded to Michaels. Michaels picked up the single sniper rifle they had and aimed at the heretic Brute Chieftan. Fixing the reticule on his forhead a shot rang out. The cheiftan stood still for several seconds as blood gushed from his eyes, ears, and the now open hole exposing his brain before he collapsed dead. The heretics started screaming and unleasehed all of their weapons into the forrest. They were shooting far below the marines who had moved up into the trees to be able to better ambush the heretics but one of the plasma burst by chance hit Garrison in the leg. He screamed and fell. As he fell his head hit three branches splattering blood everywhere along the way. His head landed on a rock which decapitated him. What was four is now three.

McKormic didn't panic instead he motioned for Michaels to fire again. McKormic gave the cue and Michaels fired dropping a large Elite this time. That was all it took for all of the heretics to rush the woods. Collins opened fire with the machine gun dropping them left and right but more were still coming taking the place of the heretic who died before him. McKormic cut the ropes holding the boulders and logs in place. Instead of rolling like they were supposed to they just stayed there. McKormic cursed under his breath and picked up a battle rifle.  
_"Michaels!"_  
McKormic pointed to the logs and Michaels jumped from the tree he was in to the tree the rope was tied to. He tried cutting the rope but he couldn't from where he was at and the plasma burst were getting closer and closer to him. Then by stroke of luck one of the plasma bursts burned right through the rope and set the logs and boulders rolling down hill taking out a great deal of the heretics. Michaels pulled his battle rifle off of his back and started shooting. Michaels motioned to Collins indicating he should aim at the Grunts, McKormic was focusing mainly on the Brutes so Michaels took aim at the Elites. They all had shields which didn't stop Michaels from finishing them off. A quick burst to the casing of their shield generator then a quick burst to the head. One by one they dropped until the marines were down to their shotguns due to having no ammo left. They quickly climbed down and waited as the heretics continued to march. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Their enemies fell until there was only around 60 heretics left. They were in full retreat and running scared. The marines now run itno the open picking up the heretics weapons and using them to gun down the last of them. The sun was setting and a burst of light shot into the sky. Michaels looked up and roared inhumanely.  
_"Dying was not on my list of things to do today!"_  
With that the three remaining marines took off towards the complex. They were the last hope for this system and they couldn't stand by. . . it was time to fight or die trying.


	2. How This Feel?

**Chapter 2. How this feel?**

2300 Hours,  
Halo Ring Gamma Activation Complex  
2599, Sept. 10th

Michaels led the way as they made their way through the ancient halls with their stolen weapons. One by one heretic fell its was as though these three were unstoppable. With the heretics only have around 700 soldiers in the complex the marines were getting more and more confident as they slaughtered them left and right. It was only a matter of time before the ring was fully operational and these three marines were the only thing that could possibly stop it. As they came to a large cavernous room they were met by 500 heretics holding their weapons at them. Without even thinking Private Collins pulled the pin of a smoke grenade and dropped it. The three retreated as quickly as they could and hid just out of sight behind what at first appeared to be piles of rubbish. Michaels realized that these were simply bodies that they had slaughtered. The heretics rushed by and the three moved on only after sealing the tunnel. They would have to find a way out later. Right now they had to stop the ring from firing. They only had 200 heretics stopping them.

As they entered the final room the heretics were cheering. They were just about to fire the fully operational Halo ring when the three marines opened fire. These heretics had no weapons as they were the spiritual leaders, however they did have body gaurds. Ten enormous Brutes with brute shots began firing the missiles at the marines. Michaels rolled and rolled and rolled out of the way until all of the Brutes were reloading. He rushed up to one of them just to get the brute shots bayonet take a slice through his shoulder. Michaels cried out in pain and McKormic ran up to both of them, he unpinned a grenade and slammed it into the Brute's open mouth. The now enraged brute swung his bayonet upwards slicing deep into McKormics back. Collins yelled but no one heard him. All ten Brute's began firing their weapons. McKormic and Michaels both went flying. Grenades went off, Brute's roared in pain and death. Michaels head hit the floor, he was soaked in McKormic's blood.

Michaels could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He opened his eyes and saw McKormic now dead sheilding him from the onslought of the ten Brute's. The three who seemed invincible were now only two. Collins was steady yelling at Michaels and tossing grenades. Michaels could barely see and he couldn't hear anything, _I must be deaf!_ he realized with horror. Mustering wut courage he had left he stood up. Right when he did the body of a Brute hurled into him knocking him into the wall. The dead brute dropped his brute shot, Michaels picked it up. Looking at the remaining three Brute's he yelled,  
_"How does this feel?!"_  
Michaels unleashed the full clip onto the three brutes, their bloody corpses were now littering the floor. Michaels dropped the heavy weapon and picked up a covenant rifle, PING PING PING Three more spirtitual leaders down. Soon Collins and Michaels had cleared the room. Michaels walked up the many steps to the control console. Unsure of how to deactivate the ring he picked up a lonely plasma grenade. Activating it, he stuck it to the console and limped quickly down the stairs, the explosion happened before he reached the last step. It knocked him to the floor. The last thing he remembered was the bright light fading away. . .

**0900 Hours,  
On Board the Crimson Dawn  
2599, Sept. 14th**

_"Wake up! wake up!! wake up!!"_ A familar voice was standing over him, but it didn't stop Michaels natural reaction. Before his eyes were even open his hands were around Collins throat. Once hesaw that it was in fact Collins he had heard he let go, not too softly either.  
_"How long have I been out?"_  
Michaels cautiously asked.  
_"Only for the last two days. Nothing major you suffered some damage to your shoulder that has mostly healed up and a minor concussion. Doc says its cool for me to wake you up so I did."_  
Collins was grinning like a little girl after an easter egg hunt. _Two day? Wow. I wonder what happened._ Shaking his head becuase his vision was still cloudy Michaels wondered how soon before their next mission.  
_"So stop sitting there grinning tell me everything that happened."_  
Collins nearly jumped ontop of Michaels with excitement.  
_"Okay here is the scoop, we both got promotions to Sergeant, the ceremony is tonight. We have been commended for bravery and sacrifice and for saving the Duben Star System. All of the other men we hid in the woods are safe and healing. The halo ring did not fire. Thats the main point, oh and when you get up there is a certain Colonel Freeman who wants to see you, he's waiting outside the room."_  
Michaels stood up and told Collins to leave. He then walked over to the door saluted the Colonel and invited him in.  
_"First of all let me congratulate you for a job well done soldier. We need more men with your 'talents' per say, and I was hoping that you would be willing to participate in our new program we are calling it the S4 project. If you know anything about history then should already know what I am referring to," Colonel Freeman looked almost angry as he was telling Michaels this information, "and most importantly. This information and offer is highly classified. You have until after the award cermony tonight to accept or decline. You have an email. No return address, simply answer with and Accept or Decline."_  
With that the colonel saluted and spun his heel on the way out door he paused as though he was going to say something else but continued walking. Michaels sat down on his bed, S4? That could mean only one thing a newer more improved Spartan program. . . the Spartan IV


	3. Big Things Happen

**Chapter 3. Big Things Happen**

0930 Hours,  
On Board the Crimson Dawn  
2599, Sept. 14th

Michaels was pacing uncontrollably up and down his room, he was in a great deal of pain but he didn't even notice it. The Spartan II's and Spartan III's were trained from birth why would they be interested in him for the prospective Spartan IV's? These questions and more made Michaels more and more nervous, unsure of what to do he instead decided all he could do was wait and if he didn't have a sign before the ceremony began he would click decline on the message which was now on his moniter. Michaels walked over to his mirror to examine himself and see what scars he would now bear, anything to take his mind off the pressing issue of the Spartan IV. He was shocked to see that his once flawless, rugged face had a large gash up his left cheek. Michaels was the classic dark hair, 6' 4" all muscle marine. Not too much yet not too little, his muscles were perfectly proportioned for his body. His hair now growing somewhat longer since his last buzzcut made him wonder why the hospital hadn't shaved him. Michaels was so busy admiring himself that he didn't even notice Collins walk back in.  
"Hey buddy what is this?"  
Michaels glanced up but before he could say anything Collins had already clicked one of the two options on his moniter and the computer screen went blank. Michaels jumped up and grabbed Collins holding him by the throat with his good arm.  
"What did you do? Which did you hit yes or no?"  
Collins' eyes were bulging out of his head, he was coughing and slapping Michaels arm until he turned blue and passed out. Michaels threw him aside, he didn't have time for this. Collins was becoming a very annoying thorn in Michaels side and it was getting worst by the minute, Michaels looked at Collins and then at the silenced pistol on his nightstand but he quickly shoved the idea to the back of his head. I really gotta stop thinking that way.

**1800 Hours,  
On Board the Crimson Dawn, Commendation Ceremony  
2599, Sept. 14th**

". . .And to the esteemed Private Collins, for singlehandedly thrawrting the escape of 1,200 heretic rebels and saving the system of Duben from certain peril, risking his own life. . ."  
Michaels jaw dropped, Collins had done his share of killing yes but not singlehandedly by a long shot! Infuriated Michaels forced himself to cool down or he would kill Collins on the spot. Michaels sat with a grin on his face but he could feel the anger swelling beneath his skin, like a bull on a rampage thats stopped by a wall, he was struggling to contain it.  
". . .And then of course is Private Michaels, this one man is the one who deactivated the halo ring by cleverly blowing up the command console, for quick wits and survival skill you have been promoted to Sergeant Grade I."  
The crowd clapped and Michaels walked over and saluted the Lieutenant and took his three gold bands marking his advancement in rank. He then proceeded to walk off the pulpit and out the door, heading for his room.  
"Hey wait up buddy"  
Collins. Michaels ignored him and kept walking, then he turned around and punched Collins in the nose so hard that it instantly swelled up in a deep dark purple and blackened both eyes. Michaels turned and kept walking ignoring the pleas from Collins to "wait" up.  
"Big things happen when the hero's asleep!"  
Michaels stopped, clenched his fists and bit his lower lip. He turned slowly around and glared at Collins.  
"I wasn't the hero of that mission and you wasn't the goddamned hero of that mission, that honor went with McKormic to the grave. You are scum and you will never be nothing more than scum. I promise you this, one day you are going to pay for taking that soldiers glory away from him and when you do I will be the one holding the gun, you were right big things do happen, big things will happen. I promise it."  
With that Michaels turned and walked away, when he reached his quarters Colonel Freeman was there.  
"Soldier are you ready? The Pelican 2.0 leaves in fifteen you better hurry your ass up son."  
sigh At least Collins hit the right button.  
Within ten minutes Michaels was on board and strapped in. The faster, sleeker, more durable Perlican 2.0 was on route to who knows where in a strange system. When the system came into view Michaels realized what he was getting himself into. He was ready, or so he thought.

**0800 Hours,  
Unknown System, Unknown Planet, Unknown Continent, Unknown Jungle Facility  
2599, Dec. 14th**

Michaels slowly opened his eyes, he was drowsy and had felt like he was just hit by a train. As his vision cleared he saw more than a dozen men and women in white lab coats analyzing him and reading his specs. He tried to move but felt such a surge of pain from his nerves that he couldn't.  
". . .vitals are very good. Breathing okay. Are the vision implants active so he can see properly? No? Lets get those on people. . ."  
Michaels vision went black but quickly came back. This time it had crosshairs that allowed him to simply look at any of the people in the room with him and he would see a complete description and profile of the person.

Dr. Ramiriz Sr.  
Age: Classified  
Weight: Classified  
Origin: Human, Classified  
Additional Information: Classified

"It is going to be at least a week before we will be able to unstrap you however now is when you need to be adjusting to your new vision, by the end of the night you should have figured out how to zoom with your new implants and open communications. In the meantime when you are not sleeping we will be closely analyzing you to ensure you remain healthy and everything goes as planned."  
Ramiriz finished talking but when Michaels tried to reply he couldn't his mouth didn't seem to be working. Disappointed in his failure to communicate Michaels instead decided that he should attempt to open a line of communication. . . right, this should be easy!

**2100 Hours,  
Unknown System, Unknown Planet, Unknown Continent, Unknown Jungle Facility  
2599, Dec. 14th**

Sure enough by that night Michaels could easily zoom in with his eyes and get details of everything in the room.

Item: Scapel  
Weight: Approx. 12 oz. in 1g enviroment  
Catagory: Medical, Blade, Weapon  
Additional Information: Primarily used by doctors to operate on patients

Opening communications was trickier to figure out but he realized all he had to do was focus his thoughts and he could "speak" into one persons mind or several peoples minds at once. It was then that he realized that he'd be able to give commands to his soldiers without ever opening his mouth or giving hand motions. The enemy would be unable to read the officers commands thus making it seem as though they were not even being given orders. . . a great advantage in any combat situation. Michaels was beginning to like the new him. Three months being out cold to wake up to this seemed better than a dream come true. Even though they still had him paralyzed from the neck down he was overjoyed by his new enhanced abiities. he was ready to show the galaxy that Davy Michaels had what it took to be a Spartan IV.


	4. Defend The Labs

**Chapter 4: Defend the Labs  
0800 Hours,  
Unknown System, Unknown Planet, Unknown Continent, Unknown Jungle Facility  
2599, Dec. 21st**

True enough to the good doctors word after only one week Michaels was on his feet and moving around. Unfortunately it took him quite some time before he was able to move slowly, it seemed to him as though the entire world was in slow motion. Once he was up and moving around the doctors added several additional enhancements which gave him several superpower abilities, the first and probably best was the ability to know what someone was going to say or do about three seconds before they actually did it. The doctor explained that the computer chips installed on his receptors allowed him to process what the other was going to do based on body language, brain wave patterns, breathing, hormone emissions, and so on. The second enhancement made it so that all he had to do was think of a movement and his body automatically moved. This the good doctor called VTR (Virtual Thinking Reality), and he said that with practice Michaels would be able to do pretty much anything he imagined. The third enhancement was a natural shield which he could switch on and off. The shield was like a gel which oozed all over his body. Doctor Mendez explained that this was a symbiote that would eat the dead skin that his body rapidly produced and in turn it would protect its host from harm. The doctor did warn that the symbiote was in its experimental stages and they had yet to find something that could kill it or make it stop protecting the host but it was a possibility. The symbiote had a chip implanted to make it only ever respond to Michaels and not any other person or Spartan. The doctor told Michaels that there was one last enhancement to activate before he became fully augmented and a fully operational Spartan IV.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM! BEEP BEEP**_

The warning alarms were going off and Doctor Mendez began to panic.  
_"Follow me!"_  
Michaels followed without hesitation and was at the command station three minutes before the doctor made it. Doctor Mendez tried to get his team under control but they were in a panic and not listening to anything. Dr. Mendez turned to Michaels,  
_"Spartan 333 active and ready for duty?"_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM! BEEP BEEP**_

Michaels saluted.  
_"Spartan 333 of the Spartan IV program active and ready for orders, sir!"_  
Dr. Mendez walked over to a control panel and typed in an activation code. The door slid open and the doctor pulled out two guns and handed them to Michaels.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM! BEEP BEEP**_

_"The pistol may look like a magnum but it fires 12 gauge shotgun shells. 20 rounds to a clip, we call it the Ball Buster,"_ Dr. Mendez hefted a much larger gun and handed it to Spartan 333, _"This is the AAR, Advanced Assualt Rifle, it is basically a modified assault rifle which allows for single shot, semi automatic, or automatic firing. The reticule should. . .-"_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM! BEEP BEEP**_

_"-er nevermind you will figure it out. We need you to protect the Gamma Labs. If the rebels break in there, well the results would be disasterous. I could care less about the other research. Protect Gamma Labs!"_

**0845 Hours,  
Unknown System, Unknown Planet, Unknown Continent, Unknown Jungle Facility  
2599, Dec. 21st**

Michaels rushed to Gamma Labs wondering why it was so important to protect these labs. Before he realized it he was already there and in position to take out any rebels. After several long minutes of nothing the Spartan proceeded into Gamma Labs and took a look around, there were Brute's and Elite's and other alien species in submissive states floating in glass containers. Arms and legs in some, but whole specimens in others. The labs had a nightmarish impression to them. The contents of these labs rattled his core but the Spartan quickly shrugged these emotions off. This was not the time nor the place for such emotions to be had. As he turned around his enhanced senses went haywire and he realized that the rebels had entered Gamma Labs. _There must be something here that they are looking for specifically._ The door he had walked through blow up and then his sensors went crazy as several flash bangs went off at once. The Spartan could feel his head throbbing and he felt blind. When his vision returned he realized that the rebels had been firing on him none stop but he had never noticed thanks to his sybiotic shield. As he stood there amazed by his new shields he failed to notice an Elite that activated the control console. The Spartan snapped his head up when genetically altered Elites started attacking him along with 50 plus heretics. Feeling over whelmed the Spartan pulled out the Ball Buster and began droping those closest to him. He realized that just as fast as his mind would come up with a kill that he was killing them and moving on to the next kill. After several minutes the fighting stopped, the Spartan realized that he had killed everything in the room.

The Spartan stood proud until his sensors indicated tremors in the flooring around him. As he turned around the creature he saw standing before him made the new Spartan look like yesterday's news. A creature that was apparantly genetically enginered was the spawn of a Brute and an Elite.  
_"Hsss, tic tic tic noc hawk caw."_  
The Spartan stood at a full 8' 6" but this creature was over 12' tall, and it was as buff as a Brute yet had the look of an Elite. Thats when it raised its arm and the Spartan realized that this was a hybrid of several species not just two. The hunter canon was raised level to him and before his brain could process the escape trajectory the creature had fired. The greenish yellow plasma hit the Spartan in his chest and sent him spinning through several walls. Then as he stood up from having been tossed the levels above him crahed down burying him under three stories of ruble. By the time the Spartan was out from under the fallen structure the creature was long gone. The Spartan had failed his first mission and his grief over that was nothing compared to his grief to come.

**0945 Hours,  
Unknown System, Unknown Planet, Unknown Continent, Unknown Jungle Facility  
2599, Dec. 21st**

_"WHAT?! What do you mean it got away? We have to find the Krynak now!," he Doctor was beyond livid, he was furious, "Evacuate the planet now! Destroy any vehicles not used for the evacuation, then execute Emergency Plan Delta."_  
The Spartan Saluted then left to begin the evacuation. It wouldn't take too long for the evacutation since there was a sparce population on the planet, wherever they were at, and even though he didn't understand why the creature was causing so many problems he was aware of the fact that he was to blame. After three hours it was confirmed the the planet was evacuated, the Spartan began making his way towards the last transport when the Krynak jumped from seemingly no where. The surprised Spartan didn't even have time for his augmented body to draw a weapon. The Krynak had pinned the Spartan down on the ground and was pounding him with two of its arms and holding him down with the other two. The Spartan attempted to kick the creature but it just wrapped its tail around him and tossed him around slamming him into the ground head first. Then it tried ripping him in two by pulling his arms and legs apart with its four arms. The Spartan spoke directly into the Krynak's mind, _What is it you are trying to prove? Do you have any objective in life?_ The Krynak stopped then looking the Spartan in the eye screamed back _**NONE, NOT EVEN YOU, SHALL STOP ME. I WILL RECLAIM THIS GALAXY IN THE NAME OF THE KRYNAK!**_ With that the creature threw the Spartan so fast and so far the when the Spartan landed he was out cold. The last thing he remembered was seeing the creature walking towards that last transport off planet.


	5. PARTIAL CHAPTER Final Destination

**Chapter 5: Final Destination  
1945 Hours,  
Unknown System, Unknown Planet, Unknown Continent, Unknown Jungle  
2599, Dec. 21st**

The Spartan awoke and his sensors were going haywire. Painfully stretching out he was surprised that he could still move around. Then he started recounting the events of the past 24 hours. Realizing that he had allowed the Krynak to get off planet his first priorty was to contact the UNSC. Accessing the secure emergency broadcast signal he called out to his parent the UNSC. STATIC The Spartan hung his head, his creator had abandoned him. Picking himself up off the ground the Spartan began making his way towards the wreckage left from the evacutation, he needed a way off planet fast. The Spartan knew from all of his training and simulation excercises that it was only a matter of time before this unknown planet would be "cleaned," as the military term would call it. Wiping all existence from the planet in a short period of time, they had special droid units called Planet Killers to deliver this horrifying procedure. Walking towards the sunset the sweeping darkness helped him feel even more alone abandoned.

**1150 Hours,  
Regent XV, Commander Ship, Unknown Sector  
2599, Dec. 21st**

The Krynak moved like a shadow amongst those on the ship. One by one they were grabbed and pulled into the dark corners of the ship, two hours had passed and the Krynack had built quite a large pile of bodies. The Krynak waited paitently for crew to walk by him, and every time one or more walked by he would kill them and add their bodies to his collection. It wasn't until several of the dead had been paged that the ship was put on high alert. This only made more crew walk by and the Krynak was stead adding bodies to his now large pile. Within the course of one hour the Krynak had killed every crew member, save the piliot himself. The Krynak started walking towards the command station. He had places to go and people to kill.

**2345 Hours,  
Unknown System, Unknown Planet, Unknown Continent  
2599, Dec. 21st**

The Spartan climbed over one last ridge when his com link clicked. He opened the com line and sent out his distress call again. _**PLANETARY COUNTDOWN: 10:15:53 - PLANETARY COUNTDOWN: 10:15:48 - PLANETARY COUNTDOWN: 10:15:43**_ The Spartan looked to the sky, now he knew that the Planet Killers were armed and he only had ten hours to get off of the planet. Only a mile left before he reached the remains of the labs and he realized that even if he could find a ship that worked that he didn't know how to piliot.

Reaching the labs the Spartan went back down to Gamma Labs and began searching the ruble and remains of genetically altered aliens. After searching for a short time he determined there was nothing there that would help him. He moved on to Delta Labs, finding new weapons and prototype weapons. Picking up a Spartan Laser he went to charge it, but instead of charging the laser fired taking out several other prototype weaponry. Strapping this on his back he also grabbed a Semi Automatic Shotgun (SAS), and then took off to find transportation. He then started checking the computer database for anything in the lab facilities to do with transportation. After several searches he found what he was looking for.

**Theta Labs: CLASSIFIED  
**

TO BE CONTINUED. . . . .


End file.
